Sunshine and Shag Carpets
by AcrossTheSkyInStars
Summary: FAGE 2 entry written for Aurelle. Life is full of twists and turns, of things happening when you least expect them to. She met him at the drive-in...he wasn't what she expected. Rated M for mature themes, etc.
1. Prologue: The Weight of Words

FAGE Take 2

Title: Sunshine and Shag Carpets

For: Aurelle

By: AcrossTheSkyInStars

Pairing: B/E

Prompt used: Couple meets at the movie theatre - I changed this up and made it the drive-in :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the _Twilight _characters – sadly. I just like to have fun with them. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

.

Thanks a million to my amazing beta, Claire. I don't know what I'd do without you, sweetcheeks. You tell me what's what and keep my writing at its best. Thank you for always being honest and catching my mistakes. Love you!

.

Prologue: The Weight of Words

August 27th 2007

"What are you thinking?" he asks, lifting his hand to my shoulder. He runs his fingers over my bare arm, cups my elbow, and softly brushes his thumb over the protruding bone of my wrist. He laces his fingers with mine, placing our joined hands against my naked stomach.

_Don't cry._

"I'm thinking this has been the best summer of my life," I admit boldly. I try to sound calm, nonchalant even, but my heart is in my throat. I can't believe this is happening. "And you're leaving," I say quietly.

I feel his lips, the heat of his mouth, when he presses a kiss to the top of my head; affectionate, comforting. I close my eyes, remembering the first time we met. I can still recall that day, the way the sun felt on my skin, the warmth of the ocean breeze, the softness of the sand between my toes.

He had pulled up next to me, confident as ever, in his amazingly tacky camper van.

He used an equally tacky line to get my attention.

_Hey, sunshine, I'm new in town. I was wondering if you could give me directions to your place._

And he was so smooth about it.

I tighten my fingers against his, and purse my lips to keep them from quivering.

I don't want it to end.

"We've had such a blast," he murmurs, burying his nose in my hair and inhaling softly, "but I...I have to go. You know that."

_I love you, please don't leave._

I want to say it, so bad, but I don't. I'm not sure it's enough to make him stay.

"I know," I whisper instead.

His lips move down to my temple, laying soft, sweet kisses against my skin. He presses his chest – warm and firm – into my back, and holds me against him, like he never wants to let me go. My vision blurs with unwelcome tears, because I don't understand.

_Just stay...please._

"This is nice," he says to me, humming in contentment. I bite my lip and hum back in response. It's the only thing I can muster. "I should go," he finally says, breaking the unbearable silence, "it's a long drive."

I flex my fingers, separating his from mine. "Yeah," I agree hollowly.

We redress quietly. I keep to myself, but he doesn't do the same. He takes every opportunity he can to touch me, smoothes my hair from my face, subtly adjusts the strap of my shirt, places gentle kisses over my shoulders.

I stand up abruptly when his lips venture to my throat.

I can't handle it.

"All right then," he says from behind me. I hear him stand up, and he tenderly puts his hand on my hip. His thumb skims the small sliver of skin between my shirt and shorts. "I'll get going."

He gives my waist a light squeeze before he walks around me. I follow him to the front door, where he soundlessly slips on his shoes. He straightens up when he's done, and leans against the wall. Casual, just as he always is.

My lips are set in a tight line. My arms are across my chest. I'm very careful to avoid his gaze.

"Are you even going to look at me?" he asks.

I shake my head, swallowing past the immovable lump in my throat. My denial makes the reality of the situation all too real, and before I know it, silent tears spill down my cheeks. I hastily wipe them away, turning my face from him when he tries to do it for me.

"Look at me," he implores, "please."

I want to refuse his plea, to stand firm against the fact that he's leaving, but I can't bring myself to do it. I self-consciously tuck my hair behind my ear, and glance up at him. I fall in love all over again. It was his eyes that pulled me in the first time; blue, remarkably blue. Like the ocean on a sunny day.

"Don't cry, sunshine," he says with an encouraging grin, "I'll be back before you know it. I promise."

"Sure," I reply weakly, "it's just a year."

He exhales through his nose, and gathers me in his arms. One hand rubs small, soothing circles into my back; the other finds its way into my hair. I tighten my arms around his waist, indulging in the comfort of his embrace one last time.

And then he kisses me. He gently tilts my face up toward his, and kisses me. A sound of complete desperation escapes my lips when they mould to his, because it's bittersweet.

It's a goodbye.

"Take care of yourself, Alice," he murmurs considerately, wiping the tears from my cheek with his thumb.

I sigh in resignation, "You, too, Jasper."

His lips touch mine once more, so soft and sweet it nearly kills me, before he leaves.

I want to believe I'll see him again.


	2. One: The Insistence of Alice Brandon

"Ain't no use in complaining

When you got a job to do

Spent my evenings down at the drive-in

And that's when I met you, yeah"

-Bryan Adams: Summer of '69

.

Chapter One: The Insistence of Alice Brandon

June 2nd 2008

b.p.o.v

"Get in the car," Alice says, barely able to glance at me over the top of her canary yellow Sunfire, "now." I smirk at her vertical inadequacy, and close my eyes, angling my face toward the warmth of the sun. The feel of summer on my skin is sublime. Relaxing, peaceful, humbling.

And then there's Alice.

"Bel_la_," she whines immaturely, "you're being a dirty skank. Can we _please _go? I want to make it to the lot on time. It's the weekend, it'll probably be packed."

I lift my sunglasses slightly in amusement, and sit up, meeting her perturbed face. "And you think calling me a skank is going to persuade me? You're too funny." I settle back down on my towel and sigh, "You told me we could stay all day, Alice, and _then _go to the movie. There's still some day left."

When I speak, I can't help the minute twitch of my lip; a self-satisfied grin.

I'm resolute in my decision to piss her off beyond reason.

She purposely ruins my plans on a Friday night to do nothing – something I treasure at the end of each week – and I'm more than inclined to make her life a living hell, for as long as humanly possible. I figure it's only fair.

I hear the irritated slam of her car door before her tiny feet patter against the sand. She sinks down beside me, leaning back on her hands, huffing loudly to indicate her annoyance. I'm well aware of what I'm doing to her.

I just don't care.

"Bella, please," she whispers, "please, I want to go."

I turn on my side and push my glasses up into my hair. "What's so special about the drive-in, Alice?" I retort. I've known her long enough to see when something is important. The drive-in...eh, not so much. She has an ulterior motive.

"Well," she begins contemplatively, "if you must know..." She shrugs her shoulders and gazes down at me, her brows arched in expectation; like I'm supposed to understand her train of thought.

"Well..."

"Well," she says, "it's just that...Jasper's, sort of...back in town."

I internally groan, _Jasper; _the elusive 'love of her life'.

Sure.

"Seriously?" I ask, "Jasper? You're dragging me to the drive-in tonight so _you _can see _Jasper_?"

"I need you there," she replies earnestly, "you're my rock. I knew you would flake if you found out the reason I wanted to go. The drive-in...it's neutral ground," she explains, "we can talk it out. I need you there, to...mediate, or something."

I scoff, "Alice, you don't need me, you need a pack of Trojans and a soundproof room. And I," I continue, "need to be at least a hundred feet away."

I pale when I recall the last time Jasper was in town; or, more specifically, Alice's town.

Cough, cough.

"I'm not going to cave!" she growls determinedly, "He is getting none of this." She gestures to herself and crosses her arms over her chest. "He broke my heart when he left," she says dejectedly, "but I just – I want to see him again...see if he has an explanation."

I suppress my frustration and slip my glasses back down over my eyes. I can't handle how obsessed with him she still is after a whole year of him being gone. It's unhealthy. He's an aspiring surfer who stops over in California three months of the year before he takes off again. He's here for one summer, apparently the most explosive summer of Alice's life, and he leaves.

End of story. No strings attached.

I want to say all these things to her, but they're things I've said before.

She doesn't understand.

Instead, I purse my lips and sit up, drawing my knees to my chest. "Okay," I say reluctantly, "I'll come with you." I stand, shaking the sand from my towel. "Not like I have a choice," I mumble under my breath.

Alice chuckles, "You never stood a chance."

"I'm beginning to see that," I quip, "you're ridiculously pushy for someone so small." She smiles brightly at me and helps me pack up the rest of my stuff while I slip on my shorts and top. "Has anyone ever told you that?"

Alice slings the beach bag over her shoulder and sighs, "You tell me every day, sunshine."

.

.

Dusk begins to settle over the city, casting a serene, pale orange glow over the stretch of road in front of us. I prop my feet up against the dash and bob them – sandals and all – to the catchy tune on the radio. I know it irritates Alice when I violate her 'feet on the floor' rule, but I still have my heart set on rebuking her for tonight.

I also know it's the small things that get to her the most.

Alice pulls onto the freeway a few minutes after we leave the beach, and warm air flows in through the open window, casting my hair in tumultuous curls over my face. I brush them away, absently grazing my cheekbone in the process, and register the immense heat against my fingertips.

"Damn," I murmur, "did I burn?"

I turn toward Alice and she glances over at me, briefly lifting her sunglasses. When she returns her gaze to the road, she minutely shakes her head. "No burn," she assures, "but you did get some really good colour, especially on your cheeks and nose."

I run my finger over the bridge of my nose and then drop it to my collarbone, tugging on the fabric of my off-the-shoulder sweater. The top of my arm is a harsh pink rather than a soft brown. I hum in discontent because I know it will sting in the shower.

"Did you bring any aloe?" I ask.

"Yeah," she replies, "it's in the trunk, though. You mind waiting?" I soothingly pat the fabric back down over my shoulder and shake my head. We're quiet for a few miles before Alice clears her throat, "I know you're pissed at me, Bella. I'm sorry for misleading-"

"_Lying,_" I correct.

She exhales, "_Lying _to you about why I wanted to go out tonight. Jasper contacted me the other day and...I couldn't say no." I comb my fingers through my hair, keeping back everything I want to say to her. "It's really hard for me be so impartial to him. After what happened last year..."

She trails off, and beneath those bug-eyed sunglasses she's wearing, I can see the deep frown creasing her forehead.

"Alice, I know you loved him," I tell her, "but you knew going into it he was only here for the summer. I get it...you felt that _thing _with him, I just...it frustrates me that you're so hung up on something you knew would end."

She pulls off her sunglasses and tosses them onto the dashboard. "I thought he felt that thing, too," she says dismally, "I didn't think it _would _end."

"I know," I agree, "and please remember that tonight. Whatever happens, Alice...he's leaving in August."

She nods. "I know."


	3. Two: The Allure of Jasper Whitlock

Chapter Two: The Allure of Jasper Whitlock

June 2nd 2008

b.p.o.v

When we pull up to the drive-in lot, it's behind a small line of cars. Alice stops in the wake of a large SUV, agitatedly tapping her fingers against the steering wheel. I bite on my knuckle to keep from laughing, because I can see the sentence forming on the tip of her tongue, her lips bursting to say those four, little words.

_I told you so._

I slyly look over at her – watching, waiting – and she drums her fingers more rhythmically, creating a tune to distract herself.

I smirk.

I know it won't work.

"I tol-"

"Shove it," I interrupt with a chuckle, "I don't care."

She huffs, but smiles nonetheless, inching forward when a car passes through the gate.

We sit in line for two minutes, maybe three, before we reach admission. Alice rolls down her window, offering a sweet smile to the young guy in the booth. She flirts her way to a discount, pays him half price for the shows, and winks shamelessly, pulling slowly through the gate and into the lot.

"Where to park?" she muses aloud.

"Somewhere near the back," I tell her, "I don't want to have to crane my neck."

Alice follows the path along to the back, sitting up in her seat to see further out the windshield. Very suddenly, her foot hits the brake, and I lurch forward, bracing myself with my hands on the dash. "Whoa, Nascar, what the hell?"

"Uh, sorry," she says, "I just...found Jasper's van. I..." She runs her fingers through her hair and shrugs, "Never mind, I'm just anxious."

I assure her everything will be fine, and she flashes me a small smile, turning down the same lane as Jasper's van. I know what we're looking for – the van – but I don't really register what I'm seeing until we're within mere feet of it.

"Holy mother of-" I hold my tongue when we pull up next to Jasper's camper van. But not just _any _camper van...a _painted _camper van. A camper van with a very elaborate, very colourful beach scene depicted on the side of it. "Are you for real?" I ask in astonishment. "This is what he drives?"

While I am completely at a loss for what to say about Jasper's interesting choice of vehicle, Alice is in unabashed awe.

"Look at it," she gasps, shifting the gear into park, "he told me he'd changed it but...wow. It's so different."

I snort, "It most certainly is."

_And not in a good way._

"Isn't it awesome?" she whispers absently, more to herself than to me. I widen my eyes at my window, and Alice lets out a tiny sigh, "It's, – sweet Jesus, it's like...instant ovulation." I scrunch my nose up in disgust. Nothing about the hippie piece of shit is inviting, let alone egg worthy. "I'm swooning just thinking about it."

"Alice, it's the shabbiest thing I've seen...ever!" I reply. "How is that attractive?"

Her jaw drops open in disbelief and she scoffs. "It's so artistic – creative," she counters passionately, "it speaks to who Jasper is; his intense connection with the ocean, his love of surfing..." She prattles on, spewing some nonsensical crap about how it echoes his individuality, reflects his true desire for –

Oh, who am I kidding, I tune her out when she begins preaching to me like she's giving a damn sermon.

I don't really care.

"Look alive," Alice says, snapping her fingers at me. "You're zoning out. Let's go."

"I'm staying in the car," I protest, "I'm not sitting there while you and Jasper fuck in the backseat. No way, okay?"

I don't believe for a second she'll resist the obscure pull Jasper has on her.

"We're not going to fuck, Bella, and it's not _just _Jasper in there," she says, almost as an afterthought, "he...brought a friend along."

My expression sobers.

Her _other _ulterior motive.

"You...you're kidding, right?" I ask dubiously. "You're trying to set me up with Jasper's friend in that hunk of tie-dyed metal?" In response, Alice shrugs nonchalantly. I shake my head, utterly bewildered. "You are something else," I say, "you're also out of your damn mind."

"Come _on_," she growls, "I told Edward you'd be here. Just get in the van and meet him. Then you can sulk back over here, okay, buzz kill?" I discreetly flip her off and she grabs my finger, taking it in her fist. "Grow up."

"Grow up," I mock childishly. She chuckles at my attitude, and I huff, "Fine, I'll come. But you owe me."

"I owe you shit," she replies, "because you need this. You need to live a little, Bella. I had to _beg _you to come out with me tonight. You're a hermit."

I roll my eyes. I may be a bit of a social pariah, but I'm certain I need this excursion to Jasper's shag carpet haven like I need a hole in the head.

"Whatever," I say flippantly, "you're cracked." I reach for the door handle, and when my arm stretches against my sunburn, I wince. "Can you open the trunk?" I ask as I step out of the car, "My shoulder is throbbing."

Alice complies, popping the trunk. I head to the back while she skips over to the side of Jasper's van and knocks on the brightly coloured sun. I mumble to myself about the tackiness and bury my head in the trunk, rifling around Alice's beach bag for the coveted aloe. I squirt some into my palm when I find it, nearly moaning at the sheer relief it provides to my over-heated shoulders.

After I apply a disgustingly thick layer of aloe, I toss the bottle back into the trunk and slam it shut. I round the car, propping myself up against the side. I can see Alice in the van through the opened sliding door, plopped happily on Jasper's shag carpet, chatting away.

Jasper is next to her, relaxing easily in his baby blue beanbag chair.

Oh my.

"Hey, Bella," Alice yells over to me, "you remember Jasper?"

I want to laugh. I don't. I simply nod. "Yep, good to see you again."

Jasper nods back in response; polite, cordial. I take a minute to study his movements, the way he talks to Alice, the way he looks at her, and realize how much he has changed since I last saw him. His nose is still cute and his eyes are still a bright, gorgeous blue. But his face is more defined, his jaw, stronger. His skin is a shade of deep gold, and his hair is blonder than ever.

I don't want to admit it, but I can see why Alice is so smitten.

I unhitch myself from the Sunfire and take a few steps toward them. "So, not to be a nuisance or anything," I say, "but, is there something, or maybe _someone, _you forgot?"

Jasper links his fingers together behind his head, cool, casual. "Edward went to concession," he explains, "I told him it'd be rude for you ladies to pay for your own drinks." Alice and I laugh at how sweet he is.

"Why, you eager?" Jasper asks.

I blink at his insinuation.

Well, I wouldn't say I'm exactly _eager _to meet this Edward, but I'm certainly not itching to be a third wheel, either. Kicking it with a stranger was definitely preferred over listening to the breathy moans and laboured grunts of Alice and Jasper.

_Shudder. _

Thankfully, Alice inserts herself, "It's just that she hasn't been out much lately."

I open my mouth to protest, but...hell, what's the use? It's true. "Yeah," I reply, "I live under a rock." Jasper offers me a lazy grin. "But, I figured I'd come out and see..." I make a face at Alice, because I can't even recall what's playing tonight.

"_Wanted_," she says to me, "_The Incredible Hulk_...some other ones I can't remember."

I frown, "There are more than two?"

Jasper pipes up in response, "Friday Fours. Four shows for the price of two." I turn my attention to Alice, because she seems to have left out a vital piece of information in coaxing me to the drive-in. Quite conveniently, she's staring at her lap.

She knows I'm looking at her.

"Ahem," I say.

Her gaze flickers up to mine, a trace of an apology spilling from her pale green eyes. "My bad," she says with an uncertain shrug.

I tug my fingers through my hair.

_Great._

"Uh-huh," I retort. I turn away from the van, forcing down my fuming irritation. My feet carry me to Alice's car, and out of spite, with a proud grin on my face, I hoist myself up onto the hood. I situate my back against the windshield, staring up at the stars.

"Bella," Alice calls to me. I briefly sit up, looking at her over my shoulder.

_Say it, I dare you. _

But, she only purses her lips, and smiles apologetically. "Love you."

I sigh, "Love you, too."


	4. Three: The Introduction

Chapter Three: The Introduction

June 2nd 2008

b.p.o.v

After Alice's half-assed apology, I lie back down on the cool glass, shivering slightly at the contrast to my warm skin. Cars continue to pull into the lot, filling vacant spots in front of us. I watch people as they mill about, walking to concession, chatting idly, laughing at something another said. I ignore the bustle and buzz of those around me, and languidly cross my ankles over one another. Tilting my head down, I examine the bright, pink colour Alice put on my toenails. I wiggle them slowly, chuckling at how ridiculous they look.

Kind of like Chiclets.

I tuck one arm behind my head, and rest the other on my stomach, tugging at the soft hem of my sweater. That's when I faintly register Alice's distinct, melodic laugh behind me. I twist slightly, trying to peer through the dashboard to see the van. All I get is a distorted blur, but from what I can make out, someone else is outside the door talking to Alice and Jasper.

I assume it's his friend, Edward.

I stubbornly look away, turning toward the large, blank screen at the front of the lot. I know I told Alice I'd meet him, but I'm still harbouring some resentment for the scheming stunt she pulled. So instead of climbing off the hood of the car to meet Edward, like a polite person _would, _I stay where I am; he can come to me.

Eventually, he does.

The sound of footsteps crunching against gravel precedes his arrival, and when he reaches the front of the car, he casually leans in toward me, elbows on the hood – dangerously close to my face. I startle at the invasion of privacy, attempting to focus on how he's just _there_.

When I do – when I'm staring into unblinking, vivid green eyes – I let out a tiny, yet _embarrassing _sigh.

He's incredibly attractive.

He's also three inches away from touching the tip of my nose with his.

"Um, hi," I say awkwardly.

"Hey, sweetness," he says in a smooth, relaxed tone, much like Jasper's, "Coke?"

"Pardon me?" I reply. He taps something against the hood, and I glance down between us. It's a fountain drink. "Oh," I backtrack, "yeah, thanks." He hands me the drink, and I nod in appreciation, scooting over to reclaim my personal bubble of space. I put the straw to my lips, taking a small sip before I clear my throat, "So, you're Edward?"

He straightens himself up when I look at him. "Sure am," he replies, "you're Bella?"

"The one and only," I say dryly. He smirks at my tone, and runs a hand through his hair, brushing long, thick strands of copper and golden brown from his eyes. It's an odd colour, one I've never seen before, but it suits him. I find myself especially fond of the light smattering of copper and brown on his jaw and chin.

"Mind if I join you?" he asks.

His words impede my thoughts, and it takes me no longer than a moment to realize I've been staring at him.

_Smooth, Bella._

I quickly look away. "Yeah," I reply, shifting over a little more, "come on up."

Edward heaves himself onto the hood, and if I haven't gawked enough already, he draws in my attention yet again with a horribly impressive set of arms. I try to be subtle in my perusal this time, taking in the firm, tan muscles, the broad shoulders, and the slim, tapered waist. I may or may not have also snuck a glance at his crotch.

Inadvertently, of course.

He leans back against the windshield, like I'm doing, and stretches his long legs out in front of him, dangling his feet off the edge of the hood. I divert my eyes to my Chiclet toenails and take another sip of my Coke; my mouth suddenly feels like it's been aired out with an industrial-sized fan.

"Looking forward to endless hours of bullshit?" he asks.

I slip down a bit lower on the hood to get comfortable. "Thrilled," I reply sarcastically, "I've been dying to see _The Incredible Hulk._" He chuckles. "Yeah...Edward Norton...God, he really gets me going. What about you?"

His lips pull up slightly at the corners. "Well, I'm no movie buff," he admits, "and Edward Norton doesn't exactly get my blood pumping, but I was told I'd get to spend my time with a gorgeous girl." He looks at me through his dark, handsome eyelashes when he speaks, causing my heart to beat harder in my chest.

Although the line is the epitome of cheesy, I can't help it. My body reacts.

I dig my teeth into the straw, puncturing a tiny hole in the top of the plastic.

"Is that right?" I reply.

I'm attempting to be nonchalant, cool and calm.

I'm pretty sure it's not working.

"Definitely," he says in response, his tone lower and markedly sexier, "I'm just glad this wasn't a waste of my time." I glance away, sipping my Coke as Edward shifts on the hood of the car. His bicep brushes mine, the slightest bit of contact, and my neck and cheeks grow hot with my blush.

The warmth of his touch makes me think of dirtier things we could be doing.

"I'm talking about you, you know," Edward points out, skimming his finger along my bare thigh. I draw in a shaky breath, and push his hand away, laying my palm flat over the spot he brushed. "Don't like being touched?" he asks.

My mouth is barren. "It's not that," I tell him, "I just...like my personal space. You seem to be unaware of the concept." He lets out a deep, throaty laugh. _God, _even his laugh is sexy. "And besides," I continue, "you're really not my type."

It's such a transparent lie, but I don't care; anything to keep him from tempting me.

"Oh," he says thoughtfully, "I see. Could I venture to ask what your type is?"

He's joking with me, lips twisted into an attractive smirk, eyes bright with mischief.

_Asshole._

"No," I reply, attempting to be dismissive, "you may not."

I cock my brow at him, challenging, and he stares back. His eyes flicker between mine, contemplative and curious, before he leans in toward me and whispers, "I like you." My lips, in spite of my attempt to play it cool, twitch up into a tiny, involuntary smile. "Ah, you like me, too," he hedges with a wink.

My wisp of a smile disappears and I roll my eyes. "You're amazingly self-assured," I reply, "it's astounding."

"It's all part of my charm," he asserts, "you'll get used to it."

"Mmhmm," I say in amusement, shocked at how suave he thinks he is, "just keep your hands to yourself, Don Juan, and we won't have any problems."

He sighs dramatically and pouts his lips a little. I know I shouldn't be, but all I'm thinking about is how soft they look, and how warm and nice I imagine they'd feel against mine. I lift my eyes to his, and once I see the playfulness there, my gaze hardens.

He knows what he's doing to me.

"You should be an actor," I say quietly, "you're good at being a suck."

He pauses for a moment, ignoring my comment. "Would you be pissed if I kissed you?" he asks.

Now, I pause. "Yes," I say hesitantly. It's not the answer I want to give, but it's the answer I should give. He's a charmer, a heartbreaker, a lady killer. I'd just be another notch on his bedpost. I know guys like Edward; they're not good for girls like me.

I pick up my Coke and slide down off the hood to distance myself from him.

He's a completely self-centered ass, but he's hot; ridiculously so. And in spite of the fact that I know his lifestyle, I'm worried I'll do something stupid, like kiss him, or lick the side of his face. It's impractical, to be attracted to him when I know he'll be leaving in three months, but...there's just something about him.

I pull open the car door and get in the passenger seat, slamming it shut behind me.

Edward twists around on the hood, eyeing me through the windshield. He stares at me inquisitively, and for the longest time, I stare back. Behind the comfort of the glass, I'm safe. After a few minutes, I stick my tongue out at him, and he smirks.

Good lord, I wish he wouldn't do that.

He climbs down from the hood and joins me, sliding into the driver's seat, where the air in the car sparks with his sudden closeness. It's a disconcerting feeling, and even though it makes me uneasy, I don't want it to go away.

"So, _sweetness,_" he says purposely, "what will we be doing for the next eight hours?"

I suppress a laugh and recline my seat, focusing on the screen as it flickers to life. "_We,_" I emphasize, "will be watching movies, Edward. And _we_," I continue, "will be keeping our hands to ourselves. Capiche?"

He reclines his seat as well, angling his face toward me. "Capiche, sweetness."

The nickname might be growing on me.


	5. Four: The Temptation of Edward Cullen

Chapter Four: The Temptation of Edward Cullen

June 2nd 2008

b.p.o.v

"Eh, I liked it," Edward says when _Wanted _ends, "it was good."

"Oh, _please_," I retort, "you liked the eye-candy. The movie was sub-par, at best."

He looks at me, eyes piercing and lips curved up into a perfect smile. "Am I that obvious?" he asks. I can't help the small giggle that escapes me. "Yeah, she's hot," he persists, "but I'm not a fan of those lips; too big for me."

I comb my fingers through my hair and yawn as the credits roll. "She's pretty," I agree, "but you're right, lips are too big."

Edward laughs, and then becomes quiet. Theatrical movie music only exaggerates his silence. "Can I kiss you?" he asks.

My breath catches in my throat, my pulse skips a beat. "No," I reply. I gradually gaze up at him, stunned by the sincerity in his eyes. "We talked about this," I say defensively, "no kiss." He gives me a half-hearted smile, one that says 'hey, I tried', and looks back at the screen.

"I think I might take a nap," I tell him to break the awkwardness, "wake me up when Edward Norton makes an appearance."

Edward laughs, but agrees nonetheless. I twist around and climb over the console, snatching up the beach blanket stuffed partly underneath the seat. I tuck it around myself and snuggle against the window, humming in comfortable contentment.

Five minutes later, on the verge of unconsciousness, I feel movement in the car. My brows pull together in displeasure, and when I slowly peel open my eyelids, Edward is beside me. I groan at his diligence, "What are you doing?"

He lifts the blanket, and scoots beneath it, wrapping his sturdy arm around my waist. My stomach knots at the intimate contact; I hate that I like the way it feels. "Sleeping," he replies, "you looked so comfortable I thought I'd join you." I make a disgruntled sound, and he shushes me. "Besides," he says quietly, "I'm a great cuddler."

God, he's so cheesy. It's even worse that I'm digging the cheese. "You are unbelievable," I murmur drowsily, "just...let me sleep and you won't lose a testicle, got it?"

He chuckles, pressing his body into mine in an attempt to get cosy.

He's so warm and close I'm asleep within minutes.

.

.

When I wake up, I'm sweating. My shirt is stuck to my slick skin and my forehead is hotter than Hades. I slowly sit, still curled in the blanket and wrapped in Edward's arms. I glance up at him, the half-opened lids through which he's watching the movie and the tiny, cute grin he's got on his face.

"Morning," he says quietly, "I was just about to wake you up."

I blink to get the sleep from my eyes, and use him to balance myself. I lean forward a bit, spying the beginning of _The Incredible Hulk _through the windshield, and listen to the almost inaudible trickle of movie music through the radio.

"Just started a while ago," he assures.

I smirk a little at how seriously he took me. "Thank you," I tell him.

He nods in response and I reach for my Coke to take a small sip. It's flat. I smack my tongue against the roof of my mouth, and slump back into Edward's side. He confidently puts his arm around me and pulls me closer, and for no other reason besides the fact that he's extremely comfortable, I let him.

"Good nap?" he asks.

I yawn. "Yeah," I reply, "sure."

He chuckles. "Well it definitely _sounded _good," he says suggestively.

It takes me a second to understand his implication, because I've been known to talk in my sleep.

"Um...did I say something?" I inquire innocently.

"Mmm," he hums, "you did." He bends his neck to bring his mouth to my ear. "You said a lot about me," he continues softly, "it was really sexy."

I tilt my head to look up at him, and narrow my eyes. Alice has always told me I'm never exactly coherent. "You're full of shit," I retort.

He flashes me that sexy smirk of his. "Maybe," he admits, "but you were awfully adorable." I roll my eyes and nudge him with my elbow. "That's a compliment!" he says in defence, "Don't jab me with those."

He pokes his finger into my side, and when I squirm and wiggle away, he knows he's found my ticklish spot. My giggles turn into laughs, and my laughter quickly becomes hysterical. I attempt fruitlessly to pry his hands from my ribs, but I'm not strong enough to hinder him. When I've cornered myself against the window, with no other options, I cave.

"I give!" I cry breathlessly in between laughs, "I give up."

Edward's hands still on my hips, slightly beneath my sweater that now sits partway up my stomach. The warmth of his skin on mine abruptly invades my every thought, and I swallow, trying to catch my breath.

This is dangerous.

"I give up," I say quietly, tugging my sweater back down over my exposed skin. His thumbs lightly press into my ribs to stop me, and when I glance up at him, I'm completely overwhelmed by his closeness; the scruff, the eyes...the lips.

_Oh..._

I swallow again.

I _so _want to shove my tongue down his throat.

I don't know why I do it, in hindsight. Maybe it's the lethargy, perhaps the disorientation from being so breathless, or it could be the fact that he's just so hot, but I kiss him. I brace myself against the seat, lean up, and press my mouth to his.

It's tentative at first; a few soft, uncertain touches of our lips, the sound of contrived breathing punctuating the strained silence. I close my eyes, feeling a quiver in my stomach when Edward's hands slip under my back to hold me tighter. His fingertips travel my spine, soft and sure, leaving a trail of fire in their wake and igniting my skin. I arch into him, and manoeuvre my arms, winding them around his neck as his lips become more intense against mine.

I card my fingers into his silky hair, and when his tongue gently probes at my bottom lip, I'm suddenly a jungle woman.

I determinedly put my hands to his chest, and push him against the seat to straddle his lap. His lips and tongue move amorously with mine, and his fingers press deeply into my back, compelling our bodies closer together. I moan into his mouth when he gently forces my hips to his, because _oh...my...God. _

It's _so _good.

The pressure between my thighs is excruciating, and Edward's slow, erotic thrusts fuel my arousal. He lowers his hands to my hips, rolling them persistently against his while his lips journey to my jaw. I tip my head back, opening my throat to the warmth of his mouth and the coarse texture of his scruff.

Goose bumps ripple my skin, and when Edward softly whispers something against my neck, I don't even hear him.

"Bella?" he repeats. I gingerly grip his shoulders and look into his scorching, green eyes; so beautiful. "Want to give them a run for their money?" he asks. I knit my brows together in curiosity, and he nods to his left. I follow his gaze to the van.

_If the van's a rockin', don't come a knockin'._

Gross.

I suddenly understand his inference. "Oh, you're a pig," I reply, sliding off his lap even though it's warm and comfy and feels nice. My intention was to make out with him for a while, not screw in the backseat of Alice's Sunfire.

"Aw, don't be like that," he begs, gripping me around the waist and pressing his face into the side of my neck, "forget I said it." He kisses my throat and lightly drags his tongue along my skin, attempting to pull me closer to him. His lips make my eyes roll back in my head, and for a second, I reconsider my decision.

For a _second. _

I push him away, prying his egg worthy lips from my skin. "No way," I tell him, obstinately crossing my arms over my chest.

He groans, slipping his fingers beneath my thick veil of curls. He runs his thumb over my jaw, coiling the rest into my hair. "I'm sorry," he says sincerely, kissing my cheek with affection, "but what do you expect, Bella? I have a hard-on the size of Texas, and…you're beautiful," he whispers, placing another soft kiss, "and sexy." His lips move to my jaw. "And you have killer legs," he continues, punctuating his words with one more kiss, "and, fuck…you smell amazing."

"God," I moan indecisively. I'm not sure whether to let it continue or put a stop to it while we're ahead. "You're so…" His hands curve around my stomach and protectively grip my waist. "So…" They slide up, lifting my sweater, and cup my breasts. "So…" They brush over the flimsy fabric of my bathing suit, stimulating my sensitive nipples.

"You're evil," I whine, turning my face toward him.

He chuckles quietly, taking my lips in a kiss that has my heart pounding like a jackhammer against my ribs. "I can be very persuasive," he murmurs, nibbling at my bottom lip.

Persuasive, my ass.

I swat his hands away from my breasts, and pin him back against the seat, climbing on top of him. I straddle his waist and lean down, as if I'm about to kiss him, but I don't. "I'm not going to sleep with you, Edward," I whisper against his cheek, "so stop trying."

"It's not like you don't want to," he retorts softly, "you can't tell me you're not turned on, Bella. I know you are."

I hold his gaze, determined to keep my head about the situation even though he's entirely right. I've never been so turned on in my life. "I never said I wasn't," I tell him, "I'm just not interested in getting my freak on in the parking lot of a drive-in."

He smirks at me, playfully squeezing my ass through my shorts. I squeal in response, wiggling on his lap. "You get freaky?" he replies comically.

I roll my eyes and lightly tap his chest. "You know what I mean," I say, "and besides, whatever happened to actual dates? Taking a girl out and _then _trying to get into her pants? Old fashioned seduction. Chivalry."

He shrugs, pulling my hips against his. "This is easier."

My eyebrows shoot up into my hairline.

Oh, he did not just…

"Oh?" I reply, "Is that so?" He can tell instantly he's said the wrong thing, he knows it by the borderline homicidal look on my face. "See how easy it is," I say deliberately, "I dare you."

I turn around, use his legs for leverage, and climb over the console, slipping back into the passenger seat. I hear Edward sigh from behind me. He slings his arm over the headrest, leaning in between the seats. "That's not what I meant, sweetness," he says to me, "I just…"

I pick up my flat Coke and take a sip, watching _The Incredible Hulk _on the screen in front of us.

"It's completely fine," I lie, "don't you worry about it."

"Girl code for: you fucked up," he retorts, "I'm not an idiot." I smirk, keeping my gaze locked on the Hulk. "Give me a kiss?" he asks hopefully. I tilt my head toward him, lightly peck his lips, and turn back. My stomach flutters nervously against my will.

"That was pathetic," he gripes.

"Well that's all you're going to get," I say decidedly, pushing away my warring emotions, "if you want something _easy,_ look somewhere else."

He huffs in irritation, "You're blowing this way out of proportion. Do you want a date, is that it? I can give you that...let's go out on a date."

_Wow, what a novel idea. I wish I'd thought of that._

My annoyance is making me bitter.

"There is nothing I would hate more," I reply, gazing up at his troubled expression, "than a date with you."

"Ouch," he says, "way to wound my ego."

I nearly snort. "Oh, please, I couldn't wound your ego if I tried."

His fingers skim lightly over my exposed shoulder, causing an unwelcome shiver to roll through me. "Just say you forgive me," he pleads quietly, "I didn't mean it like that."

I shrug his hand off and lean into the window. "I forgive you," I say blankly, "get over it." I quickly glance at him, his pursed lips and his knit brows. Hurt. I absently chew on the inside of my cheek, disheartened by that look, and realize I may have been a _little _harsh.

Who knows, maybe he really is sorry?

God, I'm such a pushover...one look and he's got me questioning myself.

I reach over to cup his jaw, tip his face away, and place a soft, sweet kiss on his cheek.

"I forgive you," I tell him sincerely, "now watch the movie."


	6. Five: The Seduction of Bella Swan Pt1

Chapter Five: The Seduction of Bella Swan: Part One

June 2nd 2008

b.p.o.v

Edward and I walk to concession at the end of _The Incredible Hulk. _My legs are cramped from sitting too long and my ass is numb, so I take my time to stretch and use the washroom. I check my reflection once I relieve myself, content with the golden hue to my nose and cheeks, and examine my burnt shoulders again. I frown at the tender, baby pink skin, resolving to put on more aloe when we get back to the car.

After I leave the washroom, I make my way to meet Edward at the concession stand. He's waiting for me at the side of the building, standing beneath a striped awning with a tray of Coke's in one hand and a bag of popcorn in the other. He meets my gaze in the small crowd of people, and offers me a genuine smile, passing me the popcorn when I'm close enough.

I take it, unable to help a smile of my own from tugging at my lips.

I hate to admit it, but when he's not being a jackass, he's kind of a sweet guy.

"I figured we needed more fuel," he tells me as we walk back to the car, "and besides...I was getting hungry."

I laugh, "I was, too. Alice dragged me here and didn't even offer to buy me dinner."

"What a bitch," he jokes with mock disdain, "although, no offence, but...I don't think _you _were exactly on her mind, if you know what I mean." I nod in agreement, and when we finally get back to the car, I widen my eyes.

The van is still...ahem...rocking.

_Oh. My. God._

"I'm so pretending like I don't know them," I whisper to Edward, "how embarrassing."

He smirks down at me, and then lifts his brow suggestively. "I still maintain we could have outdone them," he says, his voice raspy and sexy, "your choice, sweetness, my offer stands."

I chuckle quietly at his reaffirmation, and even though my entire body is buzzing with my attraction to him, I push it away.

After talking with him for nearly six hours, I've come to understand him. The way he acts and the intent behind his words. While his innuendos seem presumptuous and a tad offensive, I know not to take them that way. He's trying to impress me. It's part of his 'charm'.

The sick thing is...I think it might be working.

"I'm sure you could make my head spin, Loverboy," I retort, reaching up to gently pat his cheek, "but I'm good, thanks."

"Rain check?" he asks slyly.

I narrow my eyes. "Ha-ha, nice one."

He clicks his tongue against the roof of his mouth, "Hey, you can't blame a guy for trying." I laugh at his charade, but when Edward opens the passenger door for me, I promptly quiet. I stare at his hand on the edge of the frame.

I don't think anyone's ever done that for me before.

"Get in, sweetness," he says, "let's watch these movies."

I think more than just the nickname might be growing on me.

.

.

"So you surf, too?" I ask.

Edward nods in response, reclining his seat slightly. He tucks his arm beneath his head and stretches his torso, causing his shirt to ride up the tiniest bit on his stomach. I bite my lip when my eyes flicker to the smooth, tan skin between his shirt and shorts.

Oh lord.

It's getting extremely hard not to pounce.

"Been doing it for a few years," he tells me, "I love it. I've been travelling cross-country with Jas, but he's the one who's serious about it. I'm just along for the ride this year. In the fall, I'll go back home and work."

"Oh," I reply in interest, "where's home?"

"Colorado," he says, "at least that's where my parents and sister are. What about you? Where's home for you?"

"Washington," I tell him, "I came here for school. It rained constantly back home, always wet and dreary...coming here was such a change of pace. I love it."

"Oh," he says with a nod, "cool. What did you take in school?"

I draw my knees up to my chest on the seat, and wrap my arms around them. "I'm still in school," I reply, "in the art program...going into third year in the fall."

His head whips around almost instantly; his eyes are large and curious. "You're...still _in _school?" he asks. When I nod, his expression is one of surprise. "Huh," he muses, "I didn't expect that, I thought you were...older. How old are you?"

"Nineteen," I say, "twenty in the fall." His jaw hangs open just a little before he purses his lips. "Why...how old are you?"

"Twenty-six," he replies, "I...sorry about, you know, being so..." He trails off and shakes his head, focusing his gaze on the movie. "Sorry for being such a prick," he clarifies when I stare at the side of his rigid face, "I didn't know you were so young."

I roll my eyes, "I'm not _that _young, Edward, and believe me, I can handle you. You're not as tough as you think you are."

He smirks, lolling his head on his shoulder. The previous tension is gone. "Is that so?"

I nod, "Yep, you're a big softie underneath all that wit and sarcasm."

He glances down to his lap, and then back up at me, clearing his throat. "Believe me, sweetness, nothing about me is soft," he says with a wink. I want to laugh, but thinking about his implication has me all...bothered.

And I'm more than sure my reticence is giving me away.

Instead of making it worse, I simply look somewhere else – the movie. I don't know what it's about or what it's called, but I watch it. Anything to stop my mind from thinking about Edward's...

_Shit._

"Bella," Edward says with a hint of humour, "quit picturing me naked." I can feel my cheeks darken with my blush, and I drop my head, covering my face with my hair. I'm so busted. "If it helps any, I've been doing the same to you," he assures me, "and the view is quite nice in here."

I laugh self-consciously. "You just have no filter, do you?" I reply, glancing up at him through a few strands of hair.

He chuckles in response, "None whatsoever. But that's what you like about me, isn't it?" I narrow my eyes, and he shifts minutely in the seat, angling his body toward me. We stare at each other for a while, completely silent.

"Go out with me," he finally says. It's not a question, more of a statement.

The automatic response out of my mouth is, "No."

"Go out with me," he repeats.

My jaw twitches at his supercilious attitude. It's offensive, assuming and irritating, and makes me want to slap him just a little...maybe a lot. It's everything I hate, but for some God forsaken reason, I like it. I like _him, _and I have no idea why.

"No," I tell him again.

The corners of his lips pull up into a smirk; subtle, sexy...slightly dimpled cheeks punctuating his handsome face. "No," I reiterate defensively, "no."

His tongue swipes out, darting against one of those lips, followed by his teeth. I'm staring, quite obviously, but I stand firm. "No."

Then an abrupt knock on the glass interrupts us – it's Alice.

"Oh, look who it is," Edward says in amusement, rolling down the window to greet her, "have a little fun in the van, there, did yah?" Alice bites her lip, the apples of her cheeks scarlet in embarrassment. "I take it you want in here, short stuff?"

Alice nods timidly, and Edward looks at me over his shoulder. I stare back, waiting for him to do something.

He gets out of the car and jogs over to my side. Alice slips soundlessly into the driver's seat, folding her hands in her lap, while I roll down the window to talk to Edward. He braces himself against the hood of the car, and leans down, bringing himself closer to me. His face is there, the scruff, the eyes...the lips.

Did I mention the eyes?

"Come on, Bella," he hedges quietly, "go out with me."

I comb my fingers through my hair in exasperation. I realize it's a potentially _horrible _idea, but there's a nagging part of me that desperately wants to say yes. And it's not just the fact that he's insanely attractive, either, it's something else. A part of me wants to pull him by the collar of his shirt and kiss him until my lips are sore, but another part also wants to talk to him, and get to know him.

It's frustrating.

"Give me one good reason why I should," I quip back.

He sighs dramatically and levels a playful gaze at me. "I can give you a whole list, sweetheart," he begins confidently, "I'm charming and witty, good-looking, fun-"

"Arrogant, self-centered, rude, infuriating-"

"Amazing kisser-"

"Presumptuous, stubborn, immature, preten-"

"So you admit I'm all those things?" he cuts me off.

Rude.

"Yes," I reply through gritted teeth.

He leans in further; scruff, eyes, lips. "Then go out with me," he practically whispers, "please."

Dear _God, _the eyes.

Intrusive.

Penetrating.

Dazzling.

I swallow past the lump in my throat. I blink, repeatedly. Scruff, eyes, lips. "No," I whisper back.

It's taking all my energy not to scream _yes._

He reaches up to touch me; fingertips against my cheek, thumb skimming gently over my bottom lip. "See you tomorrow?" he asks, "Seven?"

Presumptuous...

...Charming.

"Seven-thirty," I counter in acquiescence, working past the dryness in my mouth, "I have things to do."

"Things," he chuckles softly, "like get ready?"

I jut my chin out petulantly. _So _arrogant. "No," I reply, "just...things. None of your business."

He smirks; enticing, completely disarming. He tilts his head down toward mine, causing my breath to catch in my throat at his proximity. It's startling. "You're awfully cute when you're defending yourself," he asserts, low and gravelly, "I like it." I hold his gaze, trying to contain how fiercely I want to smother his lips with mine.

"Goodnight, Bella," he murmurs.

I clear my throat, grounding myself. "Night," I sputter out.


	7. Six: The Yearning

Chapter Six: The Yearning

June 3rd 2008

b.p.o.v

"Bella!" Alice's calls, "I'm home."

I turn off the tap and pull open the shower curtain. "I'm just getting out of the shower," I yell back, "be out in a sec."

I quickly towel off my hair and dry my body, being extra careful on my sore shoulders, before wrapping my torso. I tuck the fabric into my side and leave the thick heat of the washroom, bearing the brunt of the air conditioning that is piercing and icy against my skin. I shiver at the temperature as I pad down the hall to my room.

"Where are you?" I ask loudly, peering around the edge of the door. I don't have to wait for an answer, because Alice is sitting on my bed. "Hey," I say to her, "what's up?"

"Nothing," she replies with a tiny shrug, "just wanted to say hi." I cock my brow at her; I'm more than positive she's got another reason for her impromptu visit to my bedroom. "Okay," she acquiesces, "fine...I wanted to talk."

"All right," I tell her, "then talk."

She had been quiet last night, not saying much after we left the drive-in, and I had let her be. I knew it was for the best. She needed to sort out whatever this thing was with Jasper on her own. If she wanted to talk or vent, I'd listen.

"I just...I kind of feel stupid," she begins, sitting up against the pillows, "everything you said yesterday made so much sense. And when I saw him, I said it to myself: he's leaving in August. But...he smiled at me...he said sweet things to me, and..." she trails off, tugging her fingers through her hair, "well, look at me now. I'm still in love with him, Bella, I can't help it...and he's still leaving in the fall."

I walk over to the side of the bed, and sit down, giving her a sad smile. Even though I'm not head over heels in love like Alice is, I can understand where she's coming from – I know what she's talking about. That undeniable pull, the strange connection...it's there between me and Edward.

More than that, trying to deal with it, my feelings, is vexing.

I can only imagine how she's coping with hers.

"Don't feel stupid, Alice," I assure her, "just...be careful. You know what his situation is, you know what you're doing. Stand up for what you want," I say passionately, "because you didn't before, and that's what's so frustrating. You let him slip away from you so easily and wondered why it ended. Don't let him walk out of your life this time."

She sighs, "I know...I didn't have the courage to tell him I loved him, and I'm skeptical even now that he'll still leave if I do." I nod in understanding, because she's mentioned her insecurities before. "I think I'm just afraid he won't feel the same."

I laugh, "Alice, you didn't see the way he looked at you. Believe me, he feels something."

She smiles, glancing up at me with those large, green eyes. "Really?" she replies uncertainly.

"Really," I say, "he seemed ecstatic to see you, and if the...uh...if the _rocking _was any indication, he definitely missed you."

She blushes immediately, the colour splashing against her cheeks and the side of her neck. "I'm so mortified," she moans, dropping her shoulders forward, "and when Edward said that to me!" She puts her hands against her face, and shakes her head. "I wanted to die."

I wave my hand dismissively, "Don't worry about it, he thought it was hilarious." Alice giggles in response, fanning her face. "And I...kind of pretended like I didn't know you."

"Oh, so...you and Edward?" she hedges, focusing on the turn in the conversation, "Going out on a date?"

It's so foolish, and I can't help the fact that I do it, but I smile.

Stupid, cocky asshole.

"Yeah," I reply with a casual shrug. I want to be nonchalant about the whole thing, to pretend like it's not a big deal, but I can't. My smile is too obvious. I'm excited to see him, and I hate it. "You know, he only asked four times, I thought I'd humour him," I tell her sarcastically.

Alice makes a 'pshaw' sound, and I laugh. "Oh _please_!" she retorts, "Bella, the man is hot."

I get up and sift through my drawers, searching for my undergarments. "You think I hadn't realized?" I shoot back, "he's gorgeous, but...fuck, he's the most infuriating guy I've ever met."

Alice barks out a laugh, "And you think _you're _such a walk in the park?" My jaw drops open, part in shock and part in amusement, as I turn to Alice. She purses her lips before she offers me a timid smile. "Love you," she says softly, "but seriously, it's a good thing he pushes your buttons, you need someone like that."

I pick out a blood red pair of panties, cotton and lace and sexy, and find the bra that goes with them. I realize, as I stare at my drawer, that Alice is completely right. I like how we bicker, and the fact that he's cocky, and the way he smiles at me when he knows I'm irked.

I like him _because _he pisses me off.

Huh.

.

.

After some teasing about the admittedly provocative lingerie I (deliberately) choose for tonight, Alice leaves. I change, slipping on the underwear that are soft and smooth against my skin, and clasping on the bra that pushes my breasts up ever so slightly. I'm by no means flat, but I know from experience having the extra boost never hurts.

At least not when it comes to men.

I put on my favourite pair of mid-thigh denim shorts, and another off-the-shoulder sweater, deciding to go for something laid-back and easy. I'm not sure where we're going tonight, but I'm not about to show my excitement by dressing up for him. Even though I'm buzzing to see him again, I don't want to seem too eager.

Since my face is still clear and tan from the day before, I forgo the make-up, brushing on only a touch of mascara. I style my hair, adding a few fingers of mousse to keep the curls, and head out to the living room. Alice is in the kitchen, cooking dinner for her and Jasper; they're staying in for the night while Edward and I go out.

"Smells good," I tell her, "when's Jasper coming?"

She stirs something in a pot on the stove, and looks at me over her shoulder. "He's coming with Edward," she says with a slight pucker in her brow, "how else would he get here?" I frown for a second, and then pause when I recall something Edward said last night.

_I've been travelling cross-country with Jas..._

I groan.

Edward is picking me up in Jasper's van.

"I forgot they just had the van," I reply, "which is...awesome." Alice rolls her eyes, shaking her head as she turns back to the pot she's stirring. "Oh, it's tacky and you know it," I say with a laugh.

She sighs, "It's really not that bad, Bella."

I lean up against the counter and stare at her. "Because _you're _so objective when it comes to Jasper?" I ask sarcastically. She tilts her head toward me, and stares back. "Okay, fine," I relent, "I'll give the tacky van a chance."

She chuckles, "You'll love the shag carpet."

I snort in disbelief – I highly doubt I will.

Alice and I talk for a bit. I help her start the bruschetta bread, chopping up the tomato, garlic, and green onions. I mix everything up in a bowl with some basil when I'm done, and toss it with olive oil and a pinch of salt. While I'm washing my hands in the kitchen sink to rinse off the resistant oil, I hear a playful knock on the door.

I laugh, "Jasper's here."

His knock always gives him away.

Alice abandons her simmering pot and practically sprints to the front door. She composes herself when she gets there, quickly running her fingers through her hair and nervously straightening out her shirt. I laugh to myself at how fidgety she's being, like _she's _the one on a first date.

"Just open the door," I tell her, "quit being a spaz."

Her shoulders slump minutely, because she knows I'm right. She pulls open the door and lets Jasper in, smiling up at him.

"Hey, sunshine," he greets her. He leans down, plants a small kiss on her cheek, and glances down the hall to me when he stands back up. "Hey, Bella," he says politely, "Edward's outside waiting for yah."

I nod in understanding and retrieve my wallet and keys from the coffee table. "Thanks," I reply.

Jasper and Alice make their way into the kitchen, and I slip on my sandals. I grab a spring jacket from the front closet, just in case, and step outside into the fading warmth of the evening, heading down the walkway to meet Edward. He's leaning up against the side of Jasper's van, looking ten times better than the night before and clad in a maroon shirt that I'm considering as my new favourite colour.

"Hey, sweetness," he says with a warm smile.

I smile back. "Hi."

"You look beautiful," he tells me.

I chuckle, despite the blush I can feel creeping up my neck, and lightly tug on my shirt, "Thanks. So do you."

_Seriously?_

Did I just tell him he looked _beautiful? _

"Of course I do," he says sarcastically, "how else would I seduce you?"

_Ah, there he is. _

"Uh huh," I reply in amusement, "such a charmer...anyway, what are we doing tonight?"

"Well why don't you just hop in the van," he replies, "it's a secret."

I stand back when Edward unhitches himself from door, eyeing the van uncertainly; the ridiculous depiction on the side and the overall make, the two surfboards stacked on top, the tiny, tacky hula girl stuck to the dashboard.

"Seriously, Edward?" I grumble, "The thing has shag carpet. _Shag carpet. _It's like – circa nineteen-sixty...talk about hippie."

He steps back, where I am, and inspects the van with me. He slings his arm around my shoulder, nodding in agreement, "I know, sweetness, I drove across the country with him. I'm well acquainted with the shag carpet. Just...suck it up and get in."

I tilt my head to look up at him, and shrug his arm off my shoulder. He's such an ass. "Fine," I retort, "oh, by the way, I _love_ how our first date is starting." I offer him a contrived smile, step forward, and open the door to the van. I hoist myself inside and slam it shut, looking back at him. "Anchor's away, captain," I say sarcastically, "you're in charge of this disaster."

He braces himself against the open window when I'm settled, and stares at me. "You're a damn nightmare," he deadpans. I turn slightly in my seat and stare back, completely aggravated at how badly I want him when we're arguing.

"You're...stupid," I say lamely.

Edward smirks, and dammit if those green eyes of his don't make me want to melt into a gooey pile of mush.

"Nice comeback," he says with a laugh. I huff at my lack of coherency around him. "You're adorable."

"Just...get in the car," I reply.


	8. Seven: The Seduction of Bella Swan Pt2

Chapter Seven: The Seduction of Bella Swan: Part Two

June 3rd 2008

b.p.o.v

Ten minutes after we leave the house, Edward turns down a familiar street and pulls into the parking lot of my favourite Chinese food restaurant. "How-what are we doing here?" I ask, taken aback.

"I have it on good authority this is your favourite restaurant in LA," he tells me with a small, crooked grin.

Oh...

_Oh dear. _

I think my ovaries just clenched.

"Uh," I stutter, "yeah...it's the best. I love it. H-how did you know?"

"Alice," he says quietly, "but never mind that. Sit tight and I'll be back in a sec, I got take-out."

He puts the van in park and jogs inside. I smile to myself when he leaves, completely enamoured with the sweet, softer side of him. I like when he's sarcastic and cocky, but sweet Edward...he's dangerous. He swoops right under the radar and pulls you in; a dark horse.

He returns quickly with two white, plastic bags full of warm, delicious Chinese food. I lick my lips when he opens the door, because I suddenly realize how hungry I am. Hungry for what's in the bags, and even more so for the man who's carrying them.

"I know you probably want to eat," he says to me as he backs out of the parking space, "and I'm starving, but I want to go somewhere first. Is that okay?"

I nod, studying the way his hands grip the steering wheel, and how his fingers stretch and flex when he turns a corner. I become conscious (after several minutes of ogling) that I'm possibly being a little creepy, so I look away.

Outside the window, I watch the landscape change. Houses fade to grass and trees, sidewalks give way to pebbles and sand. We drive for a while, more or less silent, before Edward descends onto an unmarked entrance way. The ride is bumpy for a few seconds, and then we're on a deserted beach, coasting along the sand.

And when he stops, I'm in awe.

The view is absolutely breathtaking.

The ocean, so blue and crisp, stretches on for miles, made even more glorious by the setting sun, casting waves of orange and pink across the heaving surface. The sand looks impossibly soft, darkened near the shore by the receding tide and a light, coarse shade of taupe where we're parked.

I soundlessly step out of the van, and slip off my sandals, feeling the sand between my toes, cooling slightly now that the sun is disappearing for the day. I take in the ocean, the view, and the tall, eroding cliff next to us.

It's mesmerizing, and I have no idea what to say.

"Nice, huh?" Edward asks.

I gasp quietly because I hadn't even realized he was there.

"It's beautiful," I reply, "how...how did you find this place?"

"I used to come here with my family," he says, following me when I leave the van and walk toward the water. "It's..." He pauses, and I glance up at him. He's hesitating. "This is where my parents met," he continues quietly, "it used to be the place to go back then. I guess it's kind of sentimental."

"Wh-" I stop, because my mind is working too fast to process everything. My heart is beating like a Congo drum and my breath is caught in my throat.

"Uh, I didn't mean to freak you out," he says when he senses my uncertainty, "I just like it here. I...I don't know, I thought you would, too, that's all, I guess...yeah." He shrugs nervously and looks away, gazing out over the ocean.

"It's perfect," I tell him, "I love it." I slip my hand into his, and join our fingers, immediately comforted by the contact. "Want to eat?" I ask, "It's getting cold."

He nods silently, and leads me back to the van, keeping my hand clasped in his. He opens the sliding door and grabs a blanket, setting it down on the sand just outside, spreading the food and bringing out a cooler full of beer and water.

We eat, admiring the stunning, setting sun, and we talk, about everything. He asks of my life before California, and I tell him. About my parents, Charlie and Renee, my younger brother, Mike, and how I visit them every few months because in spite of loving it here, I miss home; I even tell him about my happy-go-lucky, cuddly German Shepherd, Jake.

He talks, too, about his family back in Colorado; his quirky, loving mother, Esme, and his CEO father, Carlisle, his twenty-three year-old sister, Rosalie, and her fiancée, Emmett. I also learn, quite shockingly, that he just recently graduated from law school.

"I know," he says with a shrug, taking a sip of his beer, "I don't act like a lawyer...I certainly don't look like one. I didn't exactly take high school seriously. I mean...I was smart, I got good grades without really trying too hard – I just wasn't motivated. I had no idea what I wanted to do with my life."

He takes another swig and looks over at me. "It's hard when you're so young, making such big decisions," he says.

"I agree," I say with a nod, "it's absurd."

He chuckles, "Yeah, it is...I took a year off to think about it, and law school just kind of made sense to me. I found something I liked, something that was interesting, and I went for it. I finished last year and I wanted to travel a bit before I went job hunting, but I'm really eager to get started. My dad knows some people, so he's going to set me up with a couple of firms come the fall."

I hum in understanding. "That's great," I tell him, "if it's something you love to do, that's even better. I actually think you'd make a pretty good lawyer, you're...I hate to admit this, but you _are _very persuasive."

He laughs, offering me a quick wink, "Told you so."

Although I roll my eyes, I still can't help but smile.

He's so charming, even when he's being a pompous ass.

Long after the sun is set, and the air is cooler, we're on the blanket. Edward packs up the food when we're done, sets aside the leftovers, and offers me another beer. We drink and chat for a while, and he shifts closer to me, innocently touching me as we talk, unconsciously (or consciously, I'm not too sure) driving me insane.

I start shaking after a while because I'm a bit cold, a little buzzed, and a lot anxious about the way he keeps touching me.

"Let's go in the van," he says, standing up and offering me a hand, "you're freezing."

I let him hoist me up from the ground. We get into the warm van and sit down on the shag carpet, our backs against Jasper's futon. Edward wraps his arm around my shoulder, rubbing his fingers over my cold arm, and I turn my body into his, surprised at how badly I'm shaking.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

I nod, "Yeah. I don't know why I'm so...cold, maybe because of my burn or something..." I sort of snuggle into his shirt, burying my face in his smell, as he attempts to warm me up. I shiver for a while, curled up in a small ball beside Edward, listening to his voice while he tells me more about him.

When the shivers start to calm down, I sigh, stretching my legs out a little. Edward stretches, too, and puts his arm back around me, affectionately pressing his lips to my hairline – soft, sweet. I tilt my head to look up at him, because I've never felt that type of simple intimacy before. I've never felt how something so seemingly innocent can be anything but.

I know how dangerous going down this road with him is, given everything we talked about, but I can't stop myself from wanting to try. I'm past the point of worrying about the end of summer, or acting as though I'm not painfully attracted to him, because in the 'here and now', he's what I want.

So, I let go.

I kiss him.

He kisses me back, lips soft and firm against mine, hands travelling down my sides and gripping my waist. He pulls me on top of him, to straddle his lap, and inches forward to lie down, snaking his arms around my back. He slips his fingers under my shirt, pressing the full weight of his hot, strong hands against my skin.

For a _long _time, we kiss. My chill quickly dissipates and I get more comfortable, thankful he's not opening his mouth and ruining the moment with sleazy innuendos or provocative suggestions. He simply _is, _he's sweet, gentle, and attentive, and I realize how easy and natural it is with him.

But the more I kiss him, the more I want to strip him naked and kiss other parts of him.

"Hey, Bella?" he says softly, brushing his fingers along my bare back. I look down at him, and he flips me over, hovering above me. "You know what would be _really _fun?" I raise my brow in interest, prepared for a lewd proposition. "If we did this naked."

I smirk, running my finger over his scruffy jaw. "I'm sure it would be," I say quietly,"but you know what's an even better idea?" Edward looks down at me, eyes dark and lustful, lips swollen and red from where I've abused them. "Skinny dipping in the ocean," I say.

I slide out from beneath him, and slowly back away, tugging my shirt over my head.

His eyes darken.

I slip out of the van, unbuttoning my shorts.

His shirt joins mine.

I walk backwards, to the water, easing them down my legs.

He steps out of the van.

I kick off the denim, reaching around to the clasp of my bra.

His shorts are in the sand.

I strip off the concealing lace, biting my lip.

He's naked.

"I think that's a very, very good idea," he says ardently.

He's hard.

He moves forward, hands skimming my sides, fingers slipping beneath the waistband of my underwear. He pulls me against him, skin on skin, his lips on my chest, the mound of my breasts, my nipples, making my eyes roll back in my head. I map out his shoulders, strong and soft, and thread my fingers into his hair, lifting each leg when he slowly removes the last bit of lace.

Then his arms are around me, thumbs tracing my spine, lips sweeping up over my collarbone, erection hard and straining against my hip. I press myself into him, eager and wet, completely lost in his lips and hands. I'm squirming, desperate to feel him on me, in me, and he's reciprocating; anxiously kissing my shoulder, sliding his hand down between my legs, cupping my warm, aroused flesh.

I gasp.

"Do you really wanna go skinny dipping?" he asks in a husky voice from the crook of my neck.

I lightly comb my fingers through his hair, and shake my head, squeezing his hand between my thighs. "I've never been skinny dipping in my life," I say honestly, "it seemed like a fun way to get you naked."

He chuckles, slipping one long, warm finger inside me. The heat in my stomach twists deliciously. "If that's what you wanted, sweetness, all you had to do was ask," he replies, "I would have gladly delivered." He adds a second finger, slowly working them in and out, peppering kisses along my throat. I'm on my tip toes, moving with his hand, jaw agape in pleasure.

"I know," I whisper, "I just...oh-" He pushes his fingers further, rubbing a deep, sweet spot inside me. My breathing is hard against his ear. "That's good," I mewl, "yes." He curls them, faster, causing my legs to shake and my knees to grow weak.

He supports most of my weight in the end, holding me upright while I come apart in his arms. I writhe and shudder against him, moaning, crying out...unravelling. He's gasping with me, breaths quick and hot on my throat, cock insistent and hard on my stomach.

When I can finally stand on my own, I reach for him; warm, smooth, solid. I gently squeeze him in my hand, back and forth, satisfied at the way he bites his lip and grips me tighter, how his eyes are dark and the lust behind them is all-encompassing.

He kisses me, his lips rough and needy, and breathes deeply, "I need to..." he looks down at the blanket, pressing his thumbs into my ribs, "please."

When I nod in silent agreement, he lifts me up with his hands on the back of my thighs. I tightly grip onto his shoulders, and he kneels on the blanket, setting me down gently, settling himself snugly between my legs. I tighten them around his back, holding him close, and run my fingers through his hair, gasping at how passionate and _good _his lips become on mine.

"Are you...on something?" he asks, massaging his fingers against my naked thigh.

"The shot," I say keenly, "the shot...I'm good. You're good?"

He nods, leans up on his elbow, and quickly sheathes himself inside me, stretching me, filling me. "Clean," he grunts, "fuck."

Even though it's rough, and fast, and hard, it's nothing like I've ever experienced. It's full of emotion, and tenderness, full of Edward paying attention to my body, being caring, in spite of how easy I know it would be for him to throw all that away.

I know, before we even make love in the sand, that I'm going to fall for him.

And I'm so completely screwed.


	9. Epilogue: The Goodbye

Epilogue: The Goodbye 

August 1st 2008

b.p.o.v

Tonight is warm. The air is still damp from the rain the day before, and there's a slight breeze sweeping along the coast, but it's perfect. We're at our spot on the beach – secluded, quiet – listening to the gentle waves crashing against the cliff face as we lie with each other in the van. We're spent, sweaty, and sticky, and my skin is slick against his, but I don't care. It's warm and comfortable, and I never thought I'd be so happy cuddling up to Edward on Jasper's tacky shag carpet.

It's ridiculous that I almost _like _the stupid carpet.

I hate when Alice is right.

"Mmm," he hums in my ear, "you're so warm." He presses his chest into my back, and twists his legs with mine, absently tracing patterns on my belly. "And soft," he continues quietly, "I love touching you." His thumb dips gently into my navel, where he knows I'm ticklish, and I squirm in his arms. "I love when you do that, too," he chuckles, "it's fucking adorable."

I laugh, and turn my head slightly, straining my neck to kiss him.

"Bella?"

His fingers pause in the middle of my stomach.

"Yeah?" I whisper anxiously.

My eyes are closed; my lips are hovering near his.

"I-I'm...in love with you," he tells me.

My heart beats rapidly, echoing in my ears, and my eyes snap open, staring into his; gorgeous, green, sincere.

"Really?" I reply softly, nervously.

He smiles a little, showing me a vague outline of the cute dimples I love so much. "Absolutely," he says with certainty, "I love you, Bella...with everything I am. You have no idea how much I care about you. I've...I've never felt like this, ever."

I fervently press my lips to his, turning in his arms to face him. I place a succession of kisses on his cheeks and jaw, over his throat, back to his lips again. He laughs, gripping me tight to pull me on top of him. "I take that as a good thing?" he asks.

I nod, taking a second to breathe. "I love you, too," I confess with a blissful smile.

I just hope it's enough to make him stay.

.

.

August 25th 2008

I stare dismally at the open door, the sunlight pouring in, the bags on the front porch, Jasper standing next to the one person I'm not really sure I'll be able to live without. They're leaving today, going on the road for another year, travelling the country from coast to coast. I know, without a doubt, they'll have a blast, but saying goodbye is the hardest thing I've ever had to do, because I never thought I'd have to say goodbye.

"I don't even know what to say," I admit quietly, "I...I'll miss you, like crazy. I don't know what I'm going to do without you."

I see that familiar, quirky smile, and even though it's accompanied by tears, I know it's a happy smile. I smile back, because we agreed it was for best. It's what we both wanted. "Me neither, but...this makes sense, Bella. I'll miss you, too, so much."

I nod, believing the words. It's a lot to take, but I know it's the truth.

"Call me once in a while, yeah?" I ask through my tears.

"Yeah," is the reply I get, "of course I will. All the time...you'll get sick of me calling so often."

I chuckle, "I highly doubt that." We exchange smiles again. "Have fun," I say, "and be safe." Then I look over at Jasper. "Good luck," I tell him, "and, you know...if you two happen to be in the area any time between now and next summer, you know where we live."

They both laugh, and Jasper smirks. "Of course," he tells me, "and don't you worry, I'll keep my eye on this one."

"I know you will," I say honestly.

I'm overcome with tears again, almost to the point of sobbing, and we hug. I rock us back and forth, clutching tightly, because it's breaking my heart to be saying goodbye. I was surprisingly okay with the decision when they first told me, but now...it's real. It's happening, and I kind of can't believe it.

We say a few more words, full of hiccups, tears, laughs, and smiles, and then they leave. I watch them from the front door, loading the bags, waving, getting in the van to begin their journey. I see those green eyes from the passenger window, and the same quirky smile I had laughed at on the day we met.

"Bye, Bella," I hear vaguely from the open passenger window, "love you."

Arms wrap around me from behind, strong and comforting, and I smile at Alice. "Love you, too," I say to her from the front door, "now go! You're going to make me cry again." Alice smiles back, and she and Jasper wave from the van before they pull away from the curb and drive out of sight.

I cry silently at the loss of my best friend.

I turn in Edward's arms, laying my head on his chest. "I'm going to miss her," I whisper to him.

He gently kisses my temple and rubs his hands up and down my spine. "I know," he tells me soothingly, "but, hey...you got me, right? That's got to count for something." I laugh, sniffling as I look up at his handsome face.

"I think it definitely counts for something," I admit. I step up on my tip toes, press my lips against his, and sigh, "Are you sure this is what you want?" I ask, "I-"

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," he says seriously, "I love you, Bella. I want to be here, with you. Everything else I can manage."

I kiss him again, overwhelmed by my feelings. "I love you, too," I tell him.

He hums in contentment, and gently pushes me away from him, looking down at me. "So, roomie," he says with a hint of humour in his voice, "want to show me my room?"

I laugh and take his hand, closing the door. "You've seen your room," I reply playfully, "plenty of times before."

He wiggles his eyebrows, and chuckles, bending slightly to scoop me up in his arms. "Well, sweetness, I think you need to show me again."

THE END

.

Just another quick thanks to my ever-amazing beta, Claire, for always helping me through my work and making it as good as it can be. I adore you for your insight, thank you for being an amazing beta and friend. Thanks also to everyone over at FFA! Love you ladies like you wouldn't believe, Kyndall, Tiff, Zen, Gen, Sam, Feral, Mezz, and everyone else that makes up our fanfic family.

Also, links to some outfits, Jasper's van, Alice's car, and a banner I've made will be up on my profile.

Please, PLEASE check out the rest of the Ficawesome Gift Exchanges stories here: www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/community/FAGE_2/89748/14/0/1/


End file.
